Rationalize the denominator of $\displaystyle\frac{21}{\sqrt{21}}$.
Explanation: $\dfrac{21}{\sqrt{21}} = \dfrac{21}{\sqrt{21}} \cdot \dfrac{\sqrt{21}}{\sqrt{21}} = \dfrac{21\sqrt{21}}{21} = \boxed{\!\sqrt{21}}$.